godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukuyomi/Advanced Information
Battle Information *Tsukuyomi is a special Aragami whose defenses become vulnerable only while it's attacking, downed or inflicted with hold. *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' Regardless of whether it is attacking or not, focus your attacks on the Halo and try to unbound it as soon as possible. All melee attacks to the Halo will become stronger once it's unbound. An alternative target is the Hair, which can also be unbound to augment your attacks. The unbound Hair and unbound Halo are extremely weak against pierce attacks if attacked during the enraged state. *''Sunder/Long Blades:'' Not a very good weapon to use against Tsukuyomi. Employ the same strategy when using Short Blades and primarily target the Halo and the Hair. Unbound these parts as soon as possible to augment your melee attacks and make them even more weaker when Tsukuyomi enrages. Impulse Edge is practically useless against this Aragami and is not advisable for combat use. *''Crush/Buster Blades:'' Probably the better weapon to use against Tsukuyomi. Use Charge Crush on the Halo, Head and Hair whenever you get a chance and normal attacks on the Arm Armor and Hair when this chance is not present. Unbound the Halo, Hair and Arm Armor as soon as possible to further boost your attack power, especially while Tsukuyomi is enraged. *''Elemental:' ''Spark elemental weapons deal weak to mediocre damage depending on whether Tsukuyomi is attacking or not. Don't rely too much on melee elemental attacks against this Aragami as it is weaker to the physical attributes of your blade. *Guns are nearly useless when fighting against this Aragami as the Arm Armor is the only part that can actually be damaged with bullets while Tsukuyomi is attacking. Unboundable parts (Halo, Hair and Armor) only start receiving damage against bullet attacks once attacked while unbound and during Tsukuyomi's attacking state. *''Elemental:' Use spark elemental bullets to deal slightly better damage against Tsukuyomi. *''Rage Indicator: Halo will start to glow. *Tsukuyomi's attack, speed and aggressiveness will increase. *Tsukuyomi's non-unboundable parts will harden against melee attacks. *Tsukuyomi's unboundable parts will normally harden against melee attacks but will become very weak if unbound and attacked during the enraged state. *''Halo:'' All blade attacks are effective in unbounding the halo. Use Short Blades for easier and faster results. *''Hair:'' Attack this part with Short Blades and/or Buster Blades for quicker unbound times. *''Arm Armor:'' Normal Buster Blade aerial square attacks or a well-aimed Charge Crush can unbound this part swiftly. *''Weak Points:'' it is possible to inflict Down on Tsukuyomi by continuously attacking the following parts: **Torso/Chest using melee attacks while Tsukuyomi is in its attacking state. **Leg Armor using melee attacks while Tsukuyomi is in its attacking state. **It is worth noting that it is difficult to inflict Down on Tsukuyomi as its Torso/Chest and Leg Armor are very resistant against attacks. *Unlike other Aragami, Tsukuyomi does not run away to recover its HP. *Tsukuyomi's attack patterns are the same with its Arda Nova and Fallen Arda Nova predecessors when their God part is defeated first. *They usually stagger when their halo and head is hit by its weakness. *Tsukuyomi's overwhelming force attack erases all instances of bullets, traps and recovery balls/panels upon use. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami after its spinning dance attack. *Unlike Arda Nova, this Aragami has multiple attacks that can inflict the player with Stun and Deadly Venom. Bringing Stun and Venom Resistance/Immunity skills or status recovery items is highly recommended. *Tsukuyomi's visual senses are wide and above average while its hearing is below average as compared to other Aragami. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Norm= |-| Atk= |-| Norm-Unb= |-| Norm-Enr= |-| Norm-Unb-Enr= |-| Atk-Unb= |-| Atk-Enr= |-| Atk-Unb-Enr= Notes: *Tsukuyomi has different defense attributes while it is attacking, downed and/or is inflicted with hold. Technically, it's more vulnerable to attacks while in these states. *Attacking, downed and inflicted with hold states share the same defense attributes. *''Defense tables are sorted in this order:'' Normal, Attacking, Normal-Unbound, Normal-Enraged, Normal-Unbound-Enraged, Attacking-Unbound, Attacking-Enraged and Attacking-Unbound-Enraged. *Generally for Tsukuyomi, (Unbounding) attributes will be prioritized over Enraged. *Some attributes require both the part to be (Unbound) and Tsukuyomi to be Enraged to take effect. *Its Arm Armor can be isolated and broken easily while it is doing its swing/strech attacks, however this is relatively difficult without the right bullets. Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Aragami Category:Advanced infomation Category:Large sized Aragami Category:Deusphage Species Category:Flying / Floating Aragami Category:GE DLC Aragami Category:DLC Aragami